


Still Into you

by Shadowvamp18



Category: SHINee
Genre: Best Friends, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Girl with a mega crush, Highschoo AU, Lee Jinki - Freeform, May have some song references, Onew - Freeform, Private School, SHINee - Freeform, School Uniforms, Title is one of 2 song references, Why Did I Write This?, clumsy adorable awkard people, coffee shop AU, first fic, jackie - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowvamp18/pseuds/Shadowvamp18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onew and the rest of SHINEE decide to go to an American highschool to reach out to their international fans. While there he meets a shy,sweet girl at a coffee shop as he catches her drawing him and another member of the group. Secretly the girl is a HUGE Shinee fan and more importantly has been in love with Onew since she got into kPop. This is a story of two clumsy, adorable people and how they find out they're feelings for one another. </p><p>(So my awesome best friend wanted me to write a fic of her crush on Onew & as her bf i'm gonna attempt to do that XD. Hope people like this & give me some feedback if you will.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into you

  
"WHAT!?!? NO FREAKIN WAY!?!?! Who are they? Does anyone know"

As Jackie is sitting, minding her own business, she overhears some obnoxious loud mouths gossip. " _Ugghhh I hate these girls all they do is gossip and put on make-up over their already ugly ass face. Newsflash ladies IT'S ONLY MAKING YOU LOOK LIKE CRAP",_ Jackie thinks as she tries to ignore the girls.

"Ummm...I think their some korean group." Jackie overhears this and decides that maybe listening to these girls for once will be beneficial.

"Yeah I heard the same thing", says one girl with WAY too much make-up. "I think their called..ummm...shin..shingle..shine...ughh I can't remember. Oh well it's not important so long as their famous and we get with them." All four of the gossipers squeal and start putting on more make-up as the teacher begins to start the lesson.

"Holy shiz holy SHIZ. A kpop group is coming to our school. AAHHHHHHH, I hope it's SHINEE then I could FINALLY meet Onew!!!" Jackie starts to daydream about the possibility of meeting her crush and ignores most of the lesson.

* * *

 

 

"TTTIIAAAA!!!!!!! Did you HEAR ME!!?!??!" Jackie shouts as she jumps and squeals on her best friends bed.

"How the FUCK CAN I NOT!!?!? YOUR IN MY EAR & SQUEALIN!!!! I'm sure the whole neighbordhood heard you. Geez calm down," says Tia as she goes back to reading her fanfics. 

"Ahhhhh sorry but can you BELIEVE THIS!!?!?!? A kpop group is coming to OUR school and dudeee you know how much I love kpop. KYAAAAAAAHHAHAHA!!!!" Jackie continues to have an internal and external fangirl moment. "I just really really reeallyy hope it's SHINEE and then I can FINALLY meet my onew." 

"You and your love of that shene band," says Tia as she decides that reading fanfics would best be done when she doesn't have a friend that is acting like a banshee. She is all about fangirlin for your ships, animes, singers, and that crap, but still she can't help but tease her best friend of seven years by saying her favorite kpop bands name wrong.

"It's SHINEE!!! Like fuckin SHINE-Y. Gaahhh you do that on purpose....Jerk." Jackie says as she sticks her tongue out at her best friend"

Tia laughs, "Bitch, whatever so anyway do you know when they'll be coming?"

"Ummm...I think they're suppossed to already be in the area but won't officially start school til the beginning of next week." Jackie says as she tries to contain her fangirl part that really just wants to scream and shout again about how awesome it is to have this happening in her life.

"Hmmm, welp try to calm down by then and get to bed already its gettin late & your making the coffee run before school. I wanna finish this new update of my fav fic before I head to bed so contain yourself silly," Tia returns back to her fic after she unplugs her headphones and clicks to play " 1000 years always by your side" by said group. Jackie actually contains her squeal as she listens to the song. She just loves how her bf will act mean but understands her the most about her interest and feelings. Jackie drifts to sleep right as the song ends and starts to dream of meeting Onew.

* * *

 

Jackie leaves before Tia to go get their morning coffee to help deal with an 8 hour suckish school morning. There's a long line of people as she walks into the store so she contemplates what else to get since luckily she has the time to waste before she absolutely has to get going. When it is her turn she tells the cashier that she wants one Vanilla latte, one Vanilla Macchiato, a morning bun, and croissant. As the cashier puts in the order and goes to get her bakery items Jackie moves to the side as she waits for the barista to complete the rest of her order.

A few minutes later Jackie has her completed order and decides to waste a few minutes before heading to the school. " _Hmm still got another 10 mins til I need to leave. Well luckily Tia doesn't drink her coffee immediately anyway. "_ Jackie thinks as she puts in her headphones & pulls out a sketch book to do some SHINEE doodles. 

Not much time passes til Jackie feels that someone is looking over her shoulder at her fresh drawing of Jongyu and Onew she quickly sketched. As she mulls over the thought of ignoring the person he speaks.

"Oh! Sorry I um...like y-y-your drawings," says the unknown person with a foreign tongue as he points to Jackie's doodle.

Jackie's voice is caught in her throat as she looks up at the person and recognizes them. " _OMG OMG OOOMMGGGG!!!!!! NO WAY NO FUCKIN WAY!!!!"_ Jackie thinks as she is looking up at the very person she was just sketching. " _IT'S HIM!!! It's Onew no fuckin WAY!!!!!"  
_

As Jackie finally finds her voice she boldly says "THANK YOU, " she shouts and then quiets down a bit as she says" if your here at this time on Saturday I'd draw you!!!" Jackie draws the attention of some of the customers that were close by. She blushes furiously and quickly grabs her stuff along with her friends portion of the food & quickly leaves to get into her car and ATTEMPT to not have an accident as she drives to school. " _OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT. GAAAHHHH there's no way he'd even come & there's no way I can show my face in their ahhhhhh I hope Tia decides to go for the coffee run on Saturday  or at least doesn't make me go. "_ _  
_

As Jackie walks into the school she finds Tia with Rebekah, her other bf, chatting about who would get their favorite character from attack on titan. "NOOOO Becca Levi is mine you do NOT even understand him GOSH you won't even READ THE DAMN MANGA." Tia says as she adjust the thigh highs to her uniform and fixes her skirt.

"UGGHHH NO Tia he's mine. I called dibs," says Rebekah as she fixes the necktie of her uniform. 

The three of them all got into a top private school that they all were aiming for as their parents agreed that it may do them some good to get out of the sea of people that just down right hated their existence at their former school. They loved it considering their school uniforms were beyond cute and the people didn't all ignore or hate them. All girls wore black skirts or grey skirts with either black or white thigh highs followed with shoes of any kind that matched them so naturally they went with black & white converse or vans. The rest of the attire consisted of a white short sleeved shirt with black lining the ends of the sleeves and shirt. It all fit nicely with the standard red necktie lined with black as well.  While the  guys wore grey pants with black lining the pockets and the hem of the pant legs. Followed by a similar white sleeved shirt except without a necktie which was replaced with a pocket over the left breast in the same style as the female necktie.

"Still lovin these outfits," Jackie says as she too adjust her black thigh highs, "Also here you go Tia." Tia eagerly grabs her breakfast and devours her morning bun and washes it down with her perfectly tempered Vanilla latte. 

"Ahhhhh I needed that. De-li-cious. Thanks again Jacks.....hey what's with the look??" Tia says as she gives her friend a questioningly look. 

"Ohhh um....nothing...it's nothing... I'll tell you guys later we gotta head to class." Jackie quickly scurries off to her first block, but attracts the attention of some peers along with her friends as they all notice Jackie, of all people, is skipping down the hall while humming. 

".....Something so is up with her Becks."

"You got that right". They both giggle as they quickly get to their first class.

* * *

  
 "DUDE SPILL ALREADY!!!!" Both Tia and Becca say in unison as they exit the school and head to the parking lot to their cars. Jackie has been insanely happy the entire day, and even though their both happy to see their beloved friend this happy they still wanna know what made her so happy. 

"O-o-okay fine I'll tell," says Jackie nervously as she is cornered by both her friends before she has time to escape to her car. "I um....I MET ONEW AT STARBUCKS TODAY!!!!" She quickly shouts and immediately she starts to blush as she remembers this mornings events.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT!?!??!" Shouts Rebekah. Just like Jackie she too likes the group SHINEE.   
  
"Dude that's INSANE!!!! OMFG you lucky goose," says Tia. 

"Not THAT lucky I beyooonddd embarrassed myself when I spoke to him. Like GGEEZUMS ur not gonna believe how I acted towards him." At this Jackie proceeds to tell them of this mornings event and as she ends it Tia breaks into a fit of laughter & Becca soon joins in with her. 

"Sorry sorry f-f-for laughing  ahahahha, but I can't help it hahahha," Tia says as she tries to calm herself down. 

"ooohh man so are you gonna do it??" says Becca. She secretly wants to go with her but she knows how much Jackie adores Onew so she'll just wait til the time they meet at school.

"Ummm.... Weelllll I-" Jackie attempts to say as her gaze shifts to Tia.

"Nope if you think for one second that I would just take an opportunity like that away from you your mistaken cause 1. HE'D DEFINITELY SHOW and 2. I AM YOUR BEST FUCKIN FRIEND & I'D B A SHITTY ONE IF I TOOK THIS OPPORTUNITY. Also I'd embarrass the fuck out of you if you had me go instead.

Jackie sighs as she realizes whether she wants to or not her friends are gonna make her go through with this so as they wrap up the conversation and they head their seperate ways she secretly hopes deep inside that Onew does in fact show up at the coffee shop.

* * *

 

Jackie arrives a bit ahead of the time she said she would be there and decides to order her usual and sit down. As she sits she readjust her uniform so it doesn't get wrinkled. She decided to wear it so that if Onew did show up he'd recognize her on a day no one else would be wearing it.  After 10 mins pass from the assigned meeting time she slowly descends into despair as she realizes that Onew definitely wouldn't come to meet some girl that was weirdly doodling him & then shouted some nonsense.  As she discards her trash she picks up her bag and begins to leave the shop before she bumps into an oncoming customer.

"Ah! I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you, "she quickly mumbles.

"Oohh it's you haha, "says the person she bumped into

As she looks up she see's the face that she's only ever been able to stare at in music videos and magazines and posters that lined her wall along with some others. Jackie takes a few steps back and she's greeted with the faces of all the members of SHINEE.  As Jackie spends a few moments gawking at Jongyu, Taemin, Minho, and Key she doesn't hear them as they start to talk about her.

"Dude she likes you I bet," says Key as he notices that Jackie is mainly staring at Onew.

"Ahhh she's so cute. You should get her to show you to the school. Aren't those the colors of the uniform you gotta wear?" says Teamin 

"Whhaaa that's weird she wouldn't go with me. I-I-I mean I'm just some guy she just doodled," says Onew as he gets embarrassed as he starts to think how cute the unknown girl looks in the school uniform.

A few more minutes pass and Jackie is still awkwardly staring at them all and so the group gets Onew to take her out of the shop and go explore with her. Once Onew gets her out of the shop Jackie quickly snaps back to reality.

"AAHHHH I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to stare like that in the middle of the shop. My-My-My name is Jac-Jac-Jackie I'm a HUGE ass fan of yours, " says Jackie as she quickly tries to regain her bearings.

Onew begins to introduce himself but is quickly  stopped by Jackie  as she tells him she already knows who he is.  

"Hahah your a stalker?" Onew says jokingly, but quickly apologizes as Jackie thinks that's exactly how he must see her. "No, no I didn't mean to offend you...um...wanna go get some food??"

"S-sure."

Jackie and he start to walk the street trying to find a place that is open with breakfast and they both settle on Chic-fil-a. They place their orders and Onew decides to pay for Jackie's food " _Gaahhh he's so freakin sweet oh man oh man ohhh mannn"_

They start to eat in silence as they are both lost in their own thoughts. Onew is the first to break the silence

A piece of Jackie's hair is out of place and lies in front of her glasses and Onew reaches to push it back behind her hair. As he does so his hand lingers on her cheek as he caresses her face " So yeppeo, " he softly says.

A huge blush creeps upon Jackie's face as she recognizes the word Onew just uttered. " _He did NOT just call me pretty no FREAKIN WAY!!?!??! OMG OMG today is NOT happening. He-h-he's touching my cheek. "_ _  
_

A few seconds pass until Onew realizes what he's done and he starts to blush and stutter out an apology "S-s-sorry I didnt..umm..your just...ahh. s-sorry."

They both enter an awkard silence as they both try to figure out what in the world is happening

" _W-why did I do that?? I mean I liked it, b-bu-but still. Ahhhhh she probably thinks I'm weird," thinks Onew._

 _"_ 'Umm...d-di-did you want me to um...s-sketch you??" Jackie says as her head hangs low " _Gaahhhh what is wrong with me. I'm so fuckin awkard."_

Onew thinks for a moment and something in him makes him not want this moment to end so he agrees and he watches as Jackie pulls out her sketchbook and starts to sketch him, occasionally looking at him here and there. 

An hour soon passes and Jackie shows Onew her rough sketch of him. He is enthralled by it and he eagerly praises Jackie " DAEBAK!!! It's so cool your really good!!" Onew says excitedly as he hugs Jackie for her hard work. 

They both stay like that for a few moments too long. As Onew releases her Jackie decides to ask him if he would like to meet her at the coffee shop or Chic-fil-a Monday morning before school. Onew agrees.  

A few weeks of this pass and eventually awkward small talk turns into longing stares a few hands casually touching and their hands brushing together when they walked together at school. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by either of the two's group of friends.

* * *

 

Both Tia and Rebekah get with the other members of SHINEE during lunch and they all discuss how to get the pair to just admit they like one another.

"It's so obvious they're into one another," says Key as he adjust some of the different accessories he had on him to stylize the standard guys uniform.

"Seriously ugghh I just want them to BE together. Their so fuckin cute," agrees Becca

"Wait since when did Jackie and Onew get so close together," says the oblivious Jonghyun. Everyone turns to give him a "are you serious" look as they all knew how obvious Onew and Jackie's feelings were for one another.

"Dude pay attention anyway anyone know if Onew or Jackie will ask the other out?" says Tia as she munches on some fries " _If not I'm gonna sure as hell make sure somethin happens by the end of the week,"_ Tia secretly thinks as she listens to the others.

"I heard that Onew is asking her out on an actual date tonight andddd he may ask her to be his girlfriend as well," says Teamin.

"WHAT!?!?" everyone at the table says in unison. "Why didn't you say something earlier?? When is the date??" Tia says excitedly.

"Ummm...not sure but it's sometime tonight, " replies Taemin.

The group simmers down as the realization that their friends may FINALLY decide to date each other dawns on them and they all can't help but be elated at the news. Well everyone except for Jongyu who just realized the two had feelings for one another. He was still supportive, but a little confused cause of the news.

* * *

 

Jackie and Onew both shared the last block of the day together. It was a computer class and today the teacher was out and left an assignment to do in pairs. So Onew quickly turned down all other request and paired up with Jackie.

A few moments of silence passed between the pair and Onew gained the courage to ask Jackie out. 

"U-uumm....Jackie w-w-would you l-l-like to go o-o-out with me t-t-t-tonight," Onew stutters as he tries to quickly get out what he's been wanting to ask Jackie all day.

Jackie stares at him for a while as a bright red blush graces her face. A few moments pass and she utters a quiet "okay" and the two fight back giant ass grins as they await the end of the day.

Somehow both groups of friends new that the pair were not leaving with them so they had no problem leaving after school. They both quickly headed to Jackie's car and drove off to Olive Garden to have an early dinner together.

The dinner turned out perfect with the occassional terrible joke told by Onew, but Jackie was used to it. After dinner they caught a screening of some movie they couldn't remember as they were too focused on holding hands during the entire showing. 

After the movie Jackie and Onew head back to the apartment Onew was staying at. They both sat in the car in silence until Onew reaches for Jackie's hand. He pulls it close and stares at it as they both blush bright red at the contact just like in the movies. 

"umm...Jackie I-I-I know we haven't k-k-known each other long b-bu-but I was wondering.......," Onew pauses trying to calm himself down and quicly says "would you be my girlfiend." 

He awaits Jackie's reply as she is at a loss for words. She doesn't know what to say so she pulls him into a tight embrace conveying her answer to him that way and a few moments later mumbles a "yes" into his chest. 

They stay that way for a few more moments and Onew works up the courage to pull Jackie's chin up from his chest and he slowly leans in moving her glasses out of the way  and brushes his lips over hers. They both stare wide-eyed at one another and then they are both leaning into a steady, shaky, warm kiss until Onew pulls away.

"I-I'll see y-y-you tomorrow," he says as he stumbles to get out of the car. Jackie can't help but think how adorable he looks right now with his flustered face.

"S-s-see you Onew," she says as he closes the door and she drives back to her own house trying to contain her happiness until she is in her own room and excitedly silently screams at her own happiness. All her dreams have just come true and she hopes that it stays this way for a long while

* * *

 

A year has passed since that event and it is time for the members of SHINEE to return to korea. All the members are said to leave the trio mainly because they know the heartache that Onew and Jackie are facing because of the long distance. A few days later Tia and Becca are hugging a sobbing Jackie as she watches Onew's plane leave from the airport.

"Don't worry chic you guys are so gonna work out!" says Tia encouragingly "Just think of it as all those times you secretly wanted him and thought he was yours already. I mean he is yours now & you know he's beyond into you."

Jackie is barely listening to her friend as they all walk out to the parking lot to head back home. As they enter the car Jackie looks at her phone as it indicates she's received a new text. She unlocks it and reads the text:

**From: Onew <3**

**To: Jackie**

_Don't worry Jackie as soon as we can we'll meet again. No matter how long it takes I will still be into you. I will still be your boyfriend.......I love you Jackie. Never forget that_

Jackie is smiling as she reads the txt as she types a reply. Onew looks at his phone and swipes to unlock it and smiles as he reads Jackie's reply. 

**From: Jackie ^^ <3**

**To: Onew**

_I love you too Onew. I'll never forget our time together and I look forward to when we can meet again._

Jackie recieves another text but this time from Jonghyun.

**From: Jonghyun :p**

**To: Jackie**

_Tell Becca when we meet again I'll be coming after her <3_

Jackie is laughing and as her two friends give her a questioning look before pulling out of the parking lot she shows them the text. Tia laughs hysterically and Rebekah blushes like crazy

"hahahah oooo someone's got the hots for Becca," says Tia as she pulls out of the lot.

"Geezzz he's such a dork, " mumbles Becca as she smiles like crazy.

"Well looks like I'm not the only one waiting for my guy to come back ahhahah," laughs Jackie as she pokes fun at Becca. She's still a bit sad about the long distance, but she knows they'll meet again and that their love will only grow stronger.  _"No matter how much time passes Onew I'll still be into you"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have vvveerryyy little knowledge of kpop and especially Onew. I just listen to whatever my crazy friend spews at me when she decides to have a fangirl moment & forces me to listen to their music which is pretty good. This is my first fluff of anything :p so hope it was good.


End file.
